cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bane7670/Clone Wars Adventures: What Could Have Been
Yes, ladies and gents, it's that time of the month again: Bane gets bored and starts babbling on the CWA Character Wiki! My obsession this time regards everything that we could've gotten out of Clone Wars Adventures had it kept going with its full funding and complement. What fabulous features might CWA have if it were alive today? Let us speculate together! In all seriousness, I know it seems like I make a lot of these blog posts nowadays, but I came across a video about the CWA Emulator and wondered if they would implement some of the unreleased items found in the real CWA's files. I remember reading about them on the backup forums started by Beast (link if you haven't seen it yet) a while ago, but I can't find them back. Probably deleted, but I remember most of them so I thought I'd collect them here. I'm also listing ideas that I had that SOE could've pursued had they gotten that far. If you have other ideas, feel free to list them in the comments below! Confirmed/Rumored Updates *Kamino Combat Zone: According to lead developer, Mourde, this was the next combat zone to be added to the game, likely tying into the Battle of Kamino as seen in TCW Season 3 *Mustafar Combat Zone: Also confirmed by Mourde to be in development, supposed to focus on the Shadow Collective's presence on Mustafar and tie into Seasons 5 and 6 of the show *Carlac Expansion: We all saw the blue gundark in the cave on Carlac, we all know SOE was planning something for later with that thing; probably would have been the starting equivalent to The Old Republic's Heroic World Bosses or something like that *Crashed Frigate mission: The mission instance that was teased for ages and never released, thanks to SOE's brilliant idea to shift from missions to world combat; supposedly featured bosses in the frigate's hangar, engine room, and main bridge *Ilum Combat Zone: That's right, a few scattered game files strongly hinted that a playable Ilum area was in the works *Republic Fleet Hub: Only rumors on this one, but apparently the idea was to add space station Valor over Carida as a sort-of extension of the Jedi Temple shops, something akin to SWTOR's Carrick Station *Umbara Quests: Mourde mentioned quite a few times that additional quests were going to be added to existing combat zones, thereby expanding the scope of combat scenarios we'd explored *Ryloth Quests/Expansion: Same as above, with new locations and objectives like the Separatist proton cannons in the Twi'lek villages *Mini-Game Expansions: Despite my last post, it seems there were a few additional levels in the works **Saesee Tiin Lightsaber Duel **Umbara Republic Defender levels **More Starfighter levels **More Galactic Forces levels *Galactic Dance Party: A game about getting down and sharing your funky beats with the galaxy... so yeah, apparently that was going to be a thing Future Possibilities *Anaxes Combat Zone: Had TCW reached its seventh season as planned, you know CWA would've made a new area for Anaxes *Nautolan Species: Plenty of customization choices available *Mon Calamari Species: Suggested plenty of times on the forums *New Combat Abilities: CWA already implemented trainers for extra ability slots like Yoda (melee) and Commander Jet (ranged), with plenty of ways they could've created unique combat styles and roles without ripping off SWTOR too heavily *Coruscant Hub Expansion: Ever thought about areas on Coruscant beyond the Jedi Temple? They could offer transport to places seen on the show such as the Entertainment District or the Senate Tower for fun little side missions or events To be expanded (don't worry, I get bored a lot) Category:Blog posts